


Commission: The Lustful Conquest of Dominus (Multi-Fandom)

by sandkings321



Category: Naruto, Original Work
Genre: Cock Worship, Demon/Human Relationships, F/M, Harems, Interspecies Sex, MILFs, Multi, Multiple Relationships, Older Man/Younger Woman, Sex, big dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:02:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27306727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandkings321/pseuds/sandkings321
Summary: This is a tale of a demonic young man with godlike by the name of Dominus who is on a quest: to find women all over the everlasting omniverse for a harem so he can breed offspring. Started with Kushina as the first member of his harem.
Relationships: OC/Harem
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Commission: The Lustful Conquest of Dominus (Multi-Fandom)

**Commission: The Lustful Conquest of Dominus (Multi-Fandom)**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**

I Sandkings321 don’t own any of the games, movies, tv shows, books, comics, and anime as they belong to their respective owners by rights

* * *

**SUMMARY**

This is a tale of a demonic young man with godlike by the name of Dominus who is on a quest: to find women all over the everlasting omniverse for a harem so he can breed offspring. Started with Kushina as the first member of his harem.

* * *

**THEME**

NTR, Cheating, Maledom, Humiliation, Degradation, Slutification, Mind Break, Older Women/Younger Women, Breeding, Harem, Manipulation, Massive Cock Worship

* * *

**_The Lustful Conquest of Dominus_ **

**_Chapter One: The Conquest of Kushina Uzumaki_ **

* * *

Kushina Uzumaki thought, in the back of her head, that she is doing something pretty odd at this moment. This odd sensation has been running all over her mind and she had no clue why this strange sensation was bugging her all week long with no end and she’d no clue why this strange sensation was bugging her only that something was off with it and she’ll get to the bottom of it...But she’ll do it right after she’s done with attending the need of her honorable houseguest and absolute amazing friend who had taken the time to visit her after being away from her for a long time. 

“What’re you’cha thinkin’ ‘bout Kushina-chan?” Asked a low, husky yet smooth baritone voice of aforementioned friend with curiosity colored it.

Kushina blinked dumbly as she quickly realized to her own dying embarrassment. Is that she’d been distracted by her own bothersome thoughts that she forgot that her friend was here and neglected to do her host duties to him as she turned her eyes to her friend who looked at her with a single raised brow.

“Oh! I-I’m about that Dominus-kun. My mind had been on some stuff.” Kushina apologized to her friend with a sheepish smile on her nice, full, and supple pink lips as she gazed at the man with an interesting emotion of timidity far from her usual vividly fierce nature.

Dominus boyish grinned as he playfully pet her head with his right palm. “Eh, it's no prob Kushina-chan. Just make sure that you’re making sure that you are doing your hostess duties” He said. His glowing red eyes stare at him with piercing intensity.

The buxom redhead MILF blush hotly at his relaxed yet piercing gaze that made her heart flutter tremendously as she went back to doing what she was doing before her distracting thoughts took her attention from her duties as hostess…

...Worshiping the incredibly long, huge cock of Dominus with her full pink lips and dexterous tongue that trace manly veins of his fat and enormous fuck-tool that was so mouthwateringly good and delicious on her slick tongue, that she mini-orgasms just from licking and kissing this magnificent manhood that outright beat her husband’s average sized penis.

With the surprisingly skillful blowjob proficiency. The gorgeous and curvaceous redhead sank her perfect hungry mouth over his girthy cocktip and went downward until half of the masculine fuckmeat was inside her mouth and down her gullet and she moved her mouth up and down in a nice and slow pace before she ramped up the speed of her impressive, fellating prowess..

_ GAGKH~! GAGKH~! GAGKH~! GAGKH~! _

“ _ Oh my fucking yesss~!!!” _ Hissed the demonic young man who rolled his head backward in unbribed pleasure as he placed his palm on top buxom milf flowing, gorgeous Uzumaki-red hair. He subtly yet roughly forced Kushina head downward on his thick member until he could feel her soft nose bump into his small but thick patch of jet-black public hair.

This has gone on for about couple of long but very pleasurable minutes until the young demonic man lets a low, dark, guttural moan as he pushes the head of gorgeous, buxom redhead MILF deep into his cock. Without moment pause his burly cock started cumming a gallon worth of thick cum into the milking mouth of the buxom redhead MILF who violet eyes rolled deep into the back of her skull in sheer, ecstatic pleasure as the milf milk all of his hot sticky jizz to the best of her abilities, but more than enough burst out of the edge of her mouth and out of her nostril making a mess of her young beautiful face.

The young demonic boy pulled out his cock which was done cumming in her gullet and now gazing at her with a dark and predatory look in his demonic eyes.

“Let’s take this into your bedroom, Kushi-chan…” Spoke the young demonic boy in a calm and clipped tone. His very low, gruff and commanding bass voice oozed sheer, absolute power and domineering authority.

Kushina didn’t say anything but simply nod her head, as she felt an overwhelming ripple of excitement across her mind and body from the words alone...

* * *

_...Hours Later... _

“...Oh, fuck  _ yes…~” _ Moaned Kushina, gasping in delight as Dominus fucked her on the bed that she shared with Minato was being soiled by scent and juices of the adulterous sex. The Uzumaki MILF was on her hands and knees in a doggy-style. While the young leanly-muscular man was pounding the hell out of her snatch with his long and thick slutmaker of a cock. Her huge pillowy mounds were swinging in an uncontrollable manner as the demonic young man hammering away at her poontang.

They’ve been fucked for over a five-and-half hours. Been at it for hours, with Kushina cumming about five times since the long marathon-esque fuck-fest with the insatiable sex monster who doesn’t look even close to cumming at all, only relentlessly hammering way inside her and making her cum her mind out without care in the world.

His large hands roughly groped her big thicc-fit ass and moulded it under his skillful fingers and manipulated the nerves inside her fat ass and made her scream oh so wonderfully and wantonly.

He twisted his cock into a new area of her spasming cunt and a new G-spot in that particular area. Making the fiery MILF screamed again in anguished pleasure that left her going over the edge of the unfathomable depths of the deep sexual madness she is experiencing over and over again with no escape in sight.

Soon enough, the Dominus came with the fierce force of an overwhelming and unstoppable tsunami wave that shattered the last remnant of her mind before it succumbed to the madness and lust of being the first concubine slave of Dominus.

The young demonic sex god lets out a puff of air as he take out his cock and pain the shapely backside of the MILF who mewl lustfully at the hot sensation of his thick, viscous cum paint her skin and long, flowing crimson red locks. A sign of his demonically primal dominance on the fiery redhead MILF who slightly turns her eyes over to him and gives him a dazed and sultry look of lust.

THe sight of her dazed and sultry look made him grin in dark lust as he aimed his cock into her puckered butthole with his burly member. As he thought in mind.

_ ‘She is a good addition to the harem...and this is a great start for the harem…’ _

* * *

And...scene. This is my second commission and I'm glad to say I’m proud of how it looks. If you guys want a commission with me, contact me by my email, discord or DM from Fanfic.

Signed Sandkings321 who wishes all of you to have a happy halloween to all of you readers.


End file.
